


Boys Breathe Too

by Bananly



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananly/pseuds/Bananly
Summary: Nina and Soleil are dating, but still have some things they need to talk about. Like Nina's boy issues.
Relationships: Éponine | Nina/Soleil
Kudos: 9





	Boys Breathe Too

As Nina and Soleil walked through the Astral Palace holding hands, Soleil started to pick up on something about her girlfriend. Each time the mercenary would stop to great one of their male cohorts, Nina’s grip on her would tighten. That was quickly always followed by a short and shaky greeting that came off almost hostile. Due to spending almost half their time in the war campaign dating, Soleil had started to recognize different signs of the blonde’s moods now and recognized the spark of fear and urge to either fight or flee.

After the fourth time, she found her opening and stole them away into a room she was fairly certain she’d never seen used. Luckily, the pink haired girl’s impromptu choice seemed to work in their favor, the room was empty. 

Her girlfriend on the other hand seemed startled by her decision, and as soon as they were safely tucked away in the room pulled her hand away.

“Soleil! What are you doing? This better not be something weird…”

“Come on babe, do you always have to accuse me of being weird! I just wanted to give you a break.”

The twin tailed girl immediately tensed, scrunching her nose in what seemed to be disgust, “A break? We were just walking Soleil. Just because I don’t have your ridiculous muscles doesn’t mean I’m about to faint from walking around.”

Unable to stop her always present smile from growing wider at her girlfriend’s praise, she laughed and leaned against an unused wall.

“No it’s not that… just, you seemed ready to bolt when we were talking to some of the guys out there.”

Stomping her foot against the ground and rubbing her heel in out of agitation, Nina crossed her arms defensively. 

“If you’re trying to insinuate that I’m afraid of men, you’re even stupider than I thought! If I was so afraid of them then… then why would I spend all my time writing and looking at them?!” 

Managing to bring her smile back down to its normal size, Soleil listened and let her pink hair bob as she nodded along to her loves logic. Moving her hand to her chin she hummed.

“But what if all that gross boy fiction twisted what you think men are like?” She promptly ignored the protests already bubbling out of Nina’s mouth and continued, “You know, guys feelings aren't really anything special. They feel the same way we do! At… basically the same intensity too. Not everything is a hyper intense romance novel in the making you know, they’re people too.”  
Somewhere along the way the thief girls protests had died down and she was left with her mouth hanging open as she stood there. When she realized Soleil had spoken her piece, she groaned and moved to squat on the floor next to where her girlfriend was leaning.

Wrapping her arms around her knees she stared into the floor, picking today to talk instead of argue, “I mean… I guess you’re right. Sometimes though... I worry they can just look into my eyes and see every dirty thought I’ve ever had. It makes me feel disgusted with myself. Yeah, I love watching people and reading and writing books, but I feel like I should be reading more proper things. Books befitting a princess of Nohr I guess.”

Surprised her girlfriend did not just storm out and leave her in her dust, Soleil bent over to gently run a hand over her hair. Recalling all their arguments, and Nina’s initial distaste of Soleil’s interests, she couldn’t help wondering if it was another case of Nina projecting on others. Even so, her girlfriend could only take so much self expression before an explosion happened. So she’d save that for another day and take what she was given. 

“You know, according to my dad puberty is all about having weird thoughts. I bet even Sieggy or Ignatius have them. You can bet that me and Asugi have them, for sure.”

“Full offense Soleil, but you and your brother are weirdos so that’s not a surprise. I don’t want to be a weirdo. I just want to be… more normal. Average. Siegbert and Ignatius might have those thoughts but they’re never overcome with them or go too far. That’s more normal than me!”

“Siegbert is not normal either but I think I get what you mean. I think you’ll grow out of it and mature into a lady who can think about things in a normal amount though. None of your friends are super upset about your interests. Why not let yourself be 16 for awhile? We joined this war and we’ve killed people, but that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve the last bit of our childhood before we have to go be responsible adults.” 

Nina squints at her and purses her lips, “You sound just like Odin.”

With a burst of laughter Soleil straightened her back and stuck out her tongue. 

“Don’t talk about your dad like that! Look, I’m just saying. Let’s breathe and enjoy the time we have between battles right now. Let me take you on more dates and show you off! We can talk to guys together. It’ll be fun and they’ll never have to know about your hobbies.”

Letting go of her knee, the blonde pulled her gaze away from the floor to look up and grab Soleil’s hand. Standing up she gave it a squeeze and stole a peck from her girlfriend’s cheek.

“You know what. That doesn’t sound… like the worst thing ever. Let’s do that. Later! We were supposed to meet all our dads for dinner.”


End file.
